


Tattoos

by redskittles30



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-11
Updated: 2014-01-11
Packaged: 2018-01-08 07:38:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1130035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redskittles30/pseuds/redskittles30
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tattoos are forever. Just like Tobin's love for Alex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tattoos

**Author's Note:**

> This idea popped in my head and I figured why not? I'm not sure how to feel about it but hope you like it. First part is italics because it is a flashback. Feedback welcomed and appreciated. Enjoy!

_“Alex, no.” Tobin gave the forward a pointed look._

_“Toooobiiiin please? It will be great and it won’t hurt that bad.” Alex pleaded._

_“Lex you know what they say. Never get a tattoo with your significant other.”_

_“Yeah but we are engaged Tobs. You’re the only one who has my heart. If you weren’t, we wouldn’t be where we are today. Please babe?” Alex put on her best puppy face and Tobin melted right then and there._

_“Fine, but only because you’re dangerous with that face. Oh and I guess because I love you. ” Tobin smiled and earned a smack from Alex which she made better with a kiss._

_That following weekend, Tobin and Alex headed to the tattoo shop. They pulled into the parking lot and entered the building._

_“Welcome to “Got Ink?” My name is Raymond. How can I help you?”  A young guy greeted the duo._

_“Hey! I’m Alex and this is my fiancé Tobin. We want couple tattoos. Now I know it’s like frowned upon to get a tattoo as a couple but we’ve been through a lot to get where we are today so I think it makes sense.”_

_“Well Alex while I half agree with that, I believe people should get what they want. If you know the risk and are still willing to go with it, more power to you. I’m all about the customer being happy. What were you looking for?” Raymond offered a sincere smile._

_“I know it’s cliché but we want the lock and key with our engagement date. However, I want it to be the simplest looking lock and key. Tobin is pretty easy going while I am a “firecracker” as she calls me. Tobin is the easiest person to love. What we went through to get here was rough, but the ultimate decision was easy.” Alex beamed brightly._

_“That’s a touching reason. I will be happy to do that. Who wants the lock and who wants the key?”_

_“I’ll take the lock if that’s okay.” Tobin piped in._

_“Of course it is.” Alex replied._

_“Great! Give me a few minutes to draw these up and we will get started. You can sit over there.”_

_The girls sat in the chairs by the window in silence just looking over the walls that were covered in tattoo ideas. Alex squeezed Tobin’s hand and the midfielder just smiled and continued to look at the wall. Raymond came back with the designs and followed him to a booth._

_Alex was up first. She hopped onto the table and revealed her right hip. She already had a tattoo on her left so it had to go on her right. Raymond got to work and when it was finished, offered Alex a satisfied smile._

_“You’re all done, go take a look.”_

_Alex peered over in the mirror and smiled brightly. She stared in satisfaction at a simple but beautiful shiny golden key with a small 8/21/14 as the point and cut of the key._

_“It’s perfect! Thank you!”_

_“You’re welcome. You’re next Tobin.”_

_Tobin smiled nervously as she hopped on the table and revealed her right hip to him. Alex stood next to her and held her hand never breaking eye contact in hopes to calm her down. A while later, Raymond said he was done and told Tobin to take a look. Both girls went to the mirror. Both gasped at the result._

_It was a perfect match. At the request of Tobin, an electric blue lock (similar to the shade of Alex’s eyes) stood out against Tobin’s tanned skin. 8/21/14 flowed with the curve of the top of the lock. What surprised the girls though was the design of the hole on the lock. Instead of the standard cut out for the lock, the cut out hole was shaped like the number 8 to match the cut of Alex’s key. The perfect fit._

_“Raymond you did an amazing job! I love how the hole is designed to fit Alex’s key. Thank you! Thank you!” Tobin shook the man’s hand vigorously._

_“I am so glad you like it. I know you wanted it to be simple. It still is, but I thought it was a nice touch. It’s unique and perfect for the two of you.” Raymond smiled._

_The girls paid and tipped Raymond, hugged him, and headed home._

_“I’m so glad you talked me into this Lex. The tattoos are perfect. You’re perfect and I love you.” Tobin kissed Alex’s hand that she was holding as she drove home._

_“I love you too Tobs.” Alex cooed and looked out the window._

********************

Tobin POV

I remember that day like it was yesterday. There are very few days that I remember so clearly and vividly. Days like first meeting Alex, the day I asked her to marry me, the day of our wedding, _the honeymoon,_ and the day we got those tattoos. I remember everything involving Alex, but those were my favorite memories.

Now all I have are the memories. I no longer have the promise of tomorrow’s adventure. Tomorrow only brings another day alone. Sure I can move on, but you never forget your true love. And I don’t want too.

Alex was killed in a car accident a month ago. An accident that should have took me with her. Why was I so lucky to live, when this perfect being was taken? I guess GOD needed a new angel, but did it have to be mine? I don’t blame him. I never blame him for anything. I just wish I had more time with her. We’ll meet again one day. And then I will be rewarded with the best gift of all; Eternal happiness with my true love, Alex Morgan.

I fight back tears as I open the door to the shop.

“Hi I’m Melody. Can I help you?” A tall blonde approached me.

“Hi, I was wondering if Raymond was working.”

“Sure, let me grab him.”

Moments later, Raymond came out and greeted me.

“Hey, I remember you, well not your name. Please forgive me.” 

“It’s okay. I’m Tobin. You gave me this awesome lock tattoo and my wife’s key tattoo a few years ago.” I lifted my shirt to reveal the tattoo.

“Ah yes! How have you been and what can I do for you?”

“Healing one day at a time. I lost Alex to a car accident last month. I was hoping you can add to my tattoo… for her.”

“I am so sorry for your loss and I would be honored. What would you like?”

“Just a simple quote and an “AM” at the end in a small heart.”

Raymond nodded as I told him the quote and he wrote it up as I stood there. When it was time, I hopped on the table and gripped the side of the table as I didn’t have her warm hand to hold. A while later it was time to look at it.

I stared at it for a few moments quietly with tears threatening to fall. I’m so glad he tattooed a closed lock on me. Raymond came over and rested his hand on my shoulder and gave it a supportive squeeze as we both stared in the mirror. 

In beautiful cursive:

_I may have lost my key, but your love was meant to be locked into my heart forever_

And a cute little red heart with AM in blue in the middle of it after the word forever.

“Raymond you never cease to amaze me thank you.”

“It was my pleasure Tobin. This will be one of my favorite tattoos I have ever done so thank you.” He smiled at me. We hugged and then I left.

I stopped at a flower shop and then headed to Alex’s grave. I placed the flowers next to it along with a picture of my tattoo and sat down careful not to rip at the bandage over my hip.

“Hey Lex, I went and saw Raymond today. He was sad to learn of your passing. He’s a real nice guy. Anyway, I added to my tattoo today. Yeah I know, me who was uneasy about the tattoo in the first place added to it. I think you’ll like it. I took a picture of it and it’s by your flowers. I can’t wait to see you again and you can see it in person. He really did a great job.”

I smiled sadly and sat on the ground for a few more minutes. A few tears wanted to escape, and I let them. I know it will get easier. But right now, it’s one of the hardest things I have to deal with.

“I love you Alexandra Morgan. I’ll see you again someday and we will never be apart again.” I whispered to the wind as I headed back to my car to go home. 

 


End file.
